rockyandbullwinklefandomcom-20200213-history
Jet Fuel Formula Episode 7: Rocky's Dilemma or A Squirrel in a Stew/Transcript
Narrator: 'Well, it looks as if that crafty spy, Boris Badenov, is one-up on our heroes, for he has managed to steal Bullwinkle from the moon men and has taken him to his lonely house on the hill, where the moose is putting his massive intellect to work on rediscovering his secret rocket fuel. All he's been able to make so far is a batch of chocolate pan dowdy, but its aroma caught the attention of his pal, Rocky. Rocky set out to find Bullwinkle, and for a while, it seemed that Boris was actually helping him, but at the last minute, Rocky found that the signs had led him straight into a trap. For awhile, Rocky was certainly going downhill fast, but a few seconds later, he was really going up in the world! ''(Rocky falls down the trap and lands in a balloon, carrying him up, up, and away) 'Boris: '''Farewell, you miserable rodent! Happy landings! Right in middle of ocean! ''(laughs maniacally) 'Narrator: '''And while the balloon took Rocky far out over the ocean, the unsuspecting Bullwinkle was still experimenting, only this time, with real chemicals, and as Boris approached the lab... ''(BOOM!) (Bullwinkle lands on Boris thanks to the explosion) '''Bullwinkle: '''You know, I think I had it for a second there. '''Boris: ''(slightly annoyed) Splendid. Now would you mind getting of my neck and back to work? '''Bullwinkle: '''I must be working him too hard. He looks pooped. '''Narrator: '''But two famous scientists like Rocky and Bullwinkle couldn't disappear without somebody wondering what had happened, and it soon appeared that everybody did. '''Newsboy: '''Read all about it! Bullwinkle Disappears! '''Narrator: '''All police stations were notified. '''Policeman: '''This scientist has the following distinguishing marks: A small mole on his left shoulder blade, also a six-foot pair of antlers. '''Narrator: '''The hunt for the missing moose went on in every State in the Union, except one. When asked why, the governor replied: '''Governor Abner: '"'Cause it ain't moose-hunting season yet." Narrator: '''But in most places, the search went on doggedly. And probably the most eager searchers were the two moon men, Gidney and Cloyd wanted Bullwinkle as entertainment chairman of a party in their honor. Their methods were very simple. They just went from door to door where their appearance met with varying results. '''Woman '1: '''I don't want any magazines, but I'd sure like to know what college you're working your way through. ''(door closes as the scene changes to the next house) 'Man 1: '''Good heavens! Is it trick-or-treat night already? ''(scene changes to the next house) 'Woman 2: '''No brushes today, thanks. '''Gidney: '''It's not a brush. It's a mustache. ''(scene changes to the next house) 'Man 2: '''Hey, Mable, looks like some more of your relatives again. '''Cloyd: '''This isn't getting us anywhere, Gidney. '''Gidney: '''Just one more house, Cloyd. '''Narrator: '''And Gidney's diligence was rewarded. That one more house belonged to Boris Badenov. '''Boris: '''Zounds! It's those lunar loonies! They mustn't see me! '''Cloyd: '''This is the last one Gidney. My paws are killing me. '''Gidney: '''Down here, they call them "feet." '''Cloyd: '''Do you think we'll ever get to go to our party? '''Gidney: '''Oh, sure. I'll bet that Bullwinkle chap is getting things ready right now. '''Boris: '''Party, eh? Natasha, come here, quickly. '''Narrator: '''And a few moments later, Boris flung his door wide open. '''Boris: '''Surprise! Surprise! Come in! Come in! We thought you'd never get here! '''Natasha: '''Welcome to Earth, darlings, and many happy returns. '''Gidney: '''Cloyd, it's a surprise party! '''Cloyd: '''Surprised me, all right. '''Boris: '''Here are the paper hats. '''Natasha: '''And the noisemakers. '''Gidney: '''Delightful. Nothing like noisemakers to pep up a party. '''Narrator: '''But those noisemakers were more deadly than delightful, for Bullwinkle's lab was in the room just overhead. ''(Gunshots are heard while bullets are coming upwards into the room where Bullwinkle is holding a test tube) 'Bullwinkle: '''Hm. Must be fixing the street. ''(one bullet shatters Bullwinkle's test tube) 'Bullwinkle: '''Doggone! They don't make test tubes like they used to. '''Boris: '''Now you just make yourselves at home while I make the punch. It's my own reci-ci-pi-pe. '''Gidney: '''Is it good? '''Boris: '''Good? ''(laughs) ''It's knockout! '''Narrator: '''And while Boris prepared a lethal potion for the moon men, the balloon carrying Rocky was in a terrible storm out over the Atlantic. Suddenly, there was a searing bolt of lightning, an explosion, then the shattered balloon basket plummeted toward the angry ocean ten thousand feet below! Don't miss our next exciting episode: ''"The Submarine Squirrel" or "20,000 Leagues Beneath the Sea!"